


Periodic Table Academy

by ZeeCroWave (ZeeBee52)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 'PtAc' means 'Platinum Actinium' hehe, 13 y/o idiots go to year 9, 16-18 is college etc., Beryl's dead inside, Comedy, F/F, M/M, Omi and Selene are literally the only cishets, Other, Zee shut tf up, i mean you're only in year 9 if you're 13 in august but ok, not if your birthday's in august ffs, school setting, that's not all of them haha, the place goes by British rules, wait ptac's a kind of air conditioner-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeBee52/pseuds/ZeeCroWave
Summary: Moe's a new student at some school for elements. That's it tbh.Maybe she'll get some friends, or just more idiots to deal with. Who knows?
Relationships: Antimony/Carbon (PtAc), Calcium/Beryllium (PtAc), Nickel/Nitrogen (PtAc), Tungsten/Chromium (PtAc)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Periodic Table Academy

**Author's Note:**

> finally, i get a place to write stuff abt my childrens.  
> i'll make a profile thing too.  
> later tho.  
> anyway have fun reading my rubbish-  
> (PS: keep in mind everyone refers to it as PtAc, just shortened.)

‘Where all elements can thrive!’ the booklets said. ‘Where one can truly feel at home’. Moe was starting to question the principal’s sanity. She never really cared for school or college; being self-taught showed her that. Of course, you never know until you try, so she accepted the scholarship anyway. Moe had a hunch the school was mocking her just because her name’s ‘Antimony’. That doesn’t mean she has to go to ‘Periodic Table Academy’ or something.

She didn’t even notice she was walking when she arrived at campus. It looked like a normal university on the outside, but inside… Man, was she surprised. A little ginger-blonde girl (looked around or so) popped up right near her face-

‘Hi! I’m Heli, what’s your name?’ ‘Heli’ poked Moe’s face repeatedly.

‘It’s Moe, now leave me alone,’ the silver-eyed brunette retorted. Heli took her hand and practically dragged her around the corridors, asking things like ‘What’s your favourite colour? Where are you from? How come your funky hat’s floating? What’s your opinion on gay people?-’ Smack.

Moe glared at the young ginger-blonde girl in annoyance. Why’d she have to ask such strange questions? Couldn’t she see it was getting on her nerves?

‘I am gay people.’ An awkward silence.

‘O...kay, then, how about the dorms?-’

Heli proceeded to lead her to said places, rambling about something she built or whatever. Her? With talent? Not a chance. They were greeted with homey, locker-filled corridors and classrooms with students using blowtorches on what looked like fish- wait, blowtorches? Didn’t they know what health and safety was- oh, god, some really tiny kid just burnt his hand- Eh, he’ll be fine.

The two of them carried on, and came to a stop at a really simple azure door with a little plaque. The rest had stickers and posters for some club plastered all over them. Apparently she’s in dorm 5. Neat.

Inside Moe’s dorm wasn’t half bad. Most of it was pastel green - a pretty nice colour in her opinion - with books and DVDs cluttering the shelves. What was bad was the white-haired young male with a cloak, opening and closing an umbrella, muttering about something to do with the ‘Devil Storm’. Great. Another nuisance.

‘Oi.’ she poked him.

The kid jumped with a yelp, and flashed the umbrella into Moe’s face. For some reason, Heli (who was still there, what does she want?) burst out in laughter. Of course, an easy way to get her to shut up is with a single glare. Moe threw the umbrella aside and glared down menacingly.

‘H-hi there, what-what’s up?’ Her roommate backed off, beads of sweat trickling down his face. Dang, she's good.

Moe turned away, and demanded, ‘What’s with you? No-one I know has that big an ego.’ Poor roomie looked miserable at that moment, so she simply searched har bag and gave him a can of coke.

After that, she dumped said bag onto the floor near her bed, and stepped out. ‘Heli, who the hell was that guy?’

‘He’s your roommate, dummy.’ Cue a facepalm. ‘Ohhhh, his name’s Nitro. He’s got a hero complex, so that’s why he’s a weirdo. Oh wait! You gotta meet the others. They're really nice. Let’s go see them!’

As Heli grabbed her arm yet again, Moe drawled a sarcastic ‘Wow, can’t wait to meet them…’ as they, uh, went to meet them.


End file.
